Jamison Reagan
by Yanks302021
Summary: Jamie disappears while attending Harvard, will the Reagans ever see him again? Disclaimer I don't own Blue Bloods
1. Chapter 1

A soft breeze swept across the campus sending red orange tumbling across an empty quad of Harvard. The lone person stepped onto the grass wearing a maroon Harvard hoodie working his phone. Jamie smiled, he loved this weather.

"Hey dad, just checking in to see how you are. I'm about to head into the library to study but I'll call tonight." Hanging up quickly Jamie shoved the phone in his pocket turning to see two men in suits approaching quickly.

"Jamie, we have to talk now."

Back in New York Frank Reagan pushed open his office door coming back from a meeting that left him mentally and emotionally exhausted. "I want that on my desk forthwith," Frank called out as he entered the spacious office.

Approaching his desk Frank heard his phone vibrating from a missed call forcing the man to sigh and pick it up. He smiled seeing a missed call from his youngest who was up at Harvard studying law.

Phone in hand Frank dialed his son's number listening to the voicemail asking the caller to leave a message. "Hey Jamie its dad, sorry I was in a meeting. Give me a call back later okay?" He ended the call sighing forced back to work.

Frank headed home at seven thirty to eat dinner with his father and relax. Right before heading upstairs he checked his phone, receiving no call back from Jamie. Chewing on his lip Frank started upstairs to bed promising to call Jamie in the morning.

On his way to work the following morning Frank called Jamie again receiving his voicemail. "Hey Jamie its dad just checking on you. Just give me a call to let me know your okay." Sighing he turned back to Garrett focusing on work.

Through the day Frank kept his phone near thinking it wasn't like Jamie not to call them back, bothering him until after lunch. As they are Frank reached for his phone about to try his son again when his cell rang.

"Commissioner Reagan? This is Harvard security, we'd like to know if you've heard from your son Jamison? His professors report he hasn't been to class and his roommate said he hasn't come back."

Frank froze widening his eyes in fear and shock of why Jamie would miss class. "Sir we have Boston PD but we request speaking to his family.."

"I of course. I'll let them know and we'll be up soon." Ending the call Frank started dialing his kids' and father's number to meet so they could drive up to Cambridge together.

Erin wasted no time in questioning her father's reason for calling them together. "Dad what is going on?" She took one look at her father's face not liking the tired, worried look reserved for when he worried about his kids.

"I'm not exactly sure but Jamie called me and when I tried calling back he didn't call back. I just received a call from Harvard. Jamie missed classes and hasn't gone back to his room. Boston PD was called and they want statements from the family."

Erin immediately burst into tears worrying about her little brother's safety. Danny and Joe stared wordlessly equally worried but trying to keep it in until reason emerged. "Oh god," Henry muttered.

Still in shock the family wordlessly piled into a car making the four and a half hour trip wordlessly. Arriving on campus Boston cops milled around searching for evidence and talking to witnesses.

A Detective greeted them walking away from the circus. "I'm sorry about this. Have any of you heard from Jamie in the past few days?"

"He left me a voicemail but when I called back got no answered," Frank answered with a shaking of his head. He blinked to hold back tears desperately wondering why he didn't just bring the phone with him.

"I tried calling but he hasn't been picking up," Joe added. He should have driven up when he hadn't heard from his little brother, but why didn't he?

The Detective continued walking to the dorms taking notes on what the family told him. Jamie's room had been taped off declared a crime scene. "Reports are he hasn't been back to his room in several days," the Detective reportedly sighing.

"Jamie," Erin sobbed, turning to bury her head against Frank for comfort. Frank hugged his daughter rubbing her back with a quivering lip. Danny clenched up his fist angry and frustrated they didn't know where his brother went.

"Damnit how the hell do you loose someone? Dump his phone do something just find find him!" Joe shook his head teary eyed hugging his big brother.

"I understand how difficult this must be, the school deeply regrets this and are cooperating to find him." With a sympathetic nod the Detective moved on back to work hoping they could find something that would give a lead.

Danny hugged his brother and sent a glaring look directed at the Detective's back. "Yea I'm sure they are because they don't want a lawsuit." He started saying more but stopped seeing the pained look in his father's eyes not wanting to make it wise.

"I know Joe, let's go help these wanna be cops find out brother. They couldn't find a damn thing.."

Nodding in agreement Joe followed Danny up the hill to an area shaded with trees students used to study when the weather was nice. "Remember the last time we came here," Joe asked quietly.

Danny smiled remembering how brisk it was on but Jamie insisted it was fine as he showed his brother's around. "He just started Danny, only a month into school what do you think? "

"I don't know Joe, wish I did kid.."


	2. Chapter 2

The entire Reagan family virtually moved to Boston to help search for Jamie. They kept the pressure on both the Harvard Campus Police and Cambridge Police who requested assistance from the Crime Scene and Missing Person squads in Boston. Jamie's disappearance was troubling for all of the family but Joe felt it the most.

The young officer spent day after day following Jamie's steps, takling to friends, professors, the supervisor of his work study, but all came to the same thing, no one had any information about Jamie's whereabouts. Everything had been fine until it wasn't.

"It's going to be okay, Joe,' Frank comforted his son. "It's going to be okay, we will find him."

"Dad, you don't get it, there's nothing. It's like he was abducted by aliens or something like that! He's gone without a trace!"

"Easy son," Frank comforted. "Give it a little more time,give BPD a little more time."

Joe did try to settle down, but after two weeks of no evidence, the trail for Jamie's case fell cold. Danny was the first to return to New York and his new wife, then Erin to her daughter and failing marriage. Joe helped out the longest refusing to believe his brother was another statistic.

The middle Reagan who was usually even tempered confronted the Detective. "It's been two weeks, where is my brother!"

"Honestly we don't know, he literally disappeared into thin air. We'll keep the case open but we do have others to work on and right now we have no leads, witnesses or evidence," the Detective admitted with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean you don't know? YOU'RE A DETECTIVE, DO YOUR JOB AND FIND MY BROTHER." Frank gently caught Joe's arm pulling his middle son into a tight hug feeling the same pain and reality. The first forty eight hours were crucial and with no lead the chances of finding Jamie were decreasing.

Frank held his middle son tightly while holding back a choking sob. "Will you alert us if anything comes up Detective?"

"Of course sir immediately, and I'm really sorry." The Detective sighed hands in his pockets as he started towards his car with another unsolved case file for the bottom drawer.

"Let's go home son and say a prayer." Holding Joe close Frank led him back to the black car that took them. Joe watched Cambridge pass by feeling as though they were leaving their brother behind.

Time passed after Jamie's unusual disappearance as the Reagans continued remembering him while trying to get back to their regular lives. Danny and Joe both made Detective's as Henry retired eventually replaced by Frank.

Years after Jamie's disappearing while working Warrants, Joe got killed in a bust gone bad, sending a dagger through the family. Needing some sense of closure Danny investigated with long hours finding out Joe was actually killed by dirty cops.

As the sole Reagan brother left Danny internalized everything, quicker to the temper then usual while keeping Erin unusually close. Although he wouldn't admit Danny kept a picture of Jamie in his wallet praying every night he'd come back.

Every day Frank carried a boulder on his shoulders longing to see his youngest again. Joe dying was a tragedy but there was small comfort in knowing how he died and that he did pass. Jamie just disappeared without a trace and no one knew why.

They sadly celebrated family events, the birth of Danny's boys Jack and Sean, Erin's daughter growing independent. Nearly ten years passed and with each a small piece of hope diminished.

The tall, skinny kid Conor Fitzgerald shifted his gym bag as he nearly jumped down the 12th precinct steps eight years after Jamie's disappearance. . A week after graduating academy Conor received word he would be assigned to the 12th and Sergeant Renzulli as his training officer.

During his initiation he met Eddie Janko, a sassy, spunky and tough cop also at the precinct. Her mouth sure made up for her 5'5 height but that was one thing that attracted Jamie to her.

"Hey, " Eddie greeted with a smile now sporting regular clothes in a blue low cut shirt, blue jeans that hugged her thin hips and black heels as her tour ended. Conor reached out taking her hand and kissed her softly, his blue grey eyes twinkling at her. "Ready to go?"

Hand in hand the couple started down the sidewalk going for a late lunch at w nearby café. With the unusually warm weather for October they chose a two seat table in front of the café. After ordering Conor reached a hand to take hers smiling.

Conor paid the bill once they filled up adding a nice tip for the waiter. Eddie turned in his arms on her toes to place a kiss on his lips letting their fingers interlock. Surprised but not unwarranted Conor returned the kiss, letting go of her hand to pull her against him with his hands resting on her hips.

Henry Reagan stepped onto the sidewalk after crossing over grumbling at the soreness in his hip. He looked up grunting at the couple making out in public wondering who raised their kids to display such PDA.

His blue eyes widened when they parted frozen in the tall man resembling his missing grandson. It cant be after all this time Henry rubbed his head dumbfounded. Sensing they were being watched Conor looked up meeting the older man's eyes. "Sir," he greeted, looping an arm around Eddie to lead her away.

"Jamie.."

Narrow eyed Conor spun around and shook his head. "Sorry I'm not Jamie sir. Are you okay? Do you need assistance?"

"Yes actually my son works not to far from here at 1 police plaza. Can you take me to him please? I have ID on me Henry Reagan." Henry fumbled for his wallet to show proof of identity.

"You're the former commissioner, of course sir right away. Can we call a bus or the commissioner," Eddie chimed in recognizing him.

Henry responded with a firm shake of his head assuring them he was okay. "No just take me to 1pp please."

She and Conor each took an arm of the former Commissioner who stared in stunned silence as they escorted him to 1pp.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know Garret moving on!" Frank sighed at his DCPI in no mood to deal with stupidity the media created. Lowering his voice into a firm mumble Frank rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, moving on okay?"

The doors burst open and Gornley appeared wheezing from running. "Boss your father is on his way upstairs with an off duty cop and rookie who just graduated."

All eyes moved to the door as the alleged officers carried Henry inside the office and comfortably on a chair. Eddie turned saluting the commissioner respectfully. "Sir. We ran into him into the street, he took one look at Conor and asked us bring him here."

At mention of his name Conor followed Eddie's lead in saluting the commissioner. "Sir."

Hearing his voice, the familiar soft tone of his youngest son Frank's eyes watered. He looked Conor over affirming his suspicion seeing his missing son in front of him. "Jamie."

"Conor Fitzgerald sir, just graduated academy and assigned to the 12th." Conor fought the desire to give Eddie a questioning look wondering why they kept calling him Jamie but he maintained a straight look.

"As you were. Thank you for helping my father I owe you two a big deal of gratitude. May I offer you something to drink?" Frank passed them to be at his father's side while giving Garret a knowing look.

Henry sat himself up eyes locked on the rookie. Receiving the knowing look Garrett quietly pulled Gornley out waiting to explain. "No thanks sir we just wanted to make sure he made it here safely. "

"Thank you, both of you. Conor, I apologize you remind me of my son who went missing ten years ago. Welcome to the force son," Frank extended a hand following with a firm handshake.

"Thank you sir, I'm sorry about your son." Conor nodded one more time time, following Eddie to the door opening it for her before going out. Before the door closed Garret and Gornley stepped back.

Henry reached up grabbing Frank's suit sleeve. "Francis?"

"Yea pop I saw, that was Jamie.. Sid, please get Baker for me. Are you all right pop?"

Baker and Gornley returned together eyes wide at the commissioner leaning over his father and former commissioner, the color draining in their faces. "Baker the officer that was in here just left his mark on the doorknob. Please send that to the lab for analysis."

"What's going on boss," Gornley asked confused.

"Remember I told ten years my youngest disappeared while studying at Harvard? " Frank reached into his wallet revealing a high school graduation picture of Jamie posing with Frank and his Mary.

Garret and Gornley's eyes widened at the exact same person simultaneously with Gornley adding, "oh shit." This time Garret didn't shoot him a warning look to stunned himself. "But you called him by name and he denied it."

"I know but both pops and I identified him and you both saw his picture, it's him. " frank inhaled shock and shaken the son they'd been missing for 10 years was back but back from what exactly?

Sergeant Renzulli returned to his rookie handing a wrapped sandwich to the newly graduated kid. "Here ya go kid, " Renzulli leaned against the squad car unwrapping his own sandwich with a smile. He'd been shocked when the CO introduced them earlier that day as the kid had an exact resemblance to Joe Reagan.

The kid Conor Fitzgerald which sounded more like a law firm title then name took an almost exact resemblance to Joe his blue grey eyes, smile, his dirty blond hair. Then the instinct he had on the street matched the middle Reagan.

"So how you liking it so far," Renzulli asked, striking up a conversation as they are.

Conor gave a small shrug of his shoulders finishing the bite he took. "It's good so far just new."

Renzulli knew the feeling, everything being brand new with a lot to take in. "I know it seems like that now but it gets better. I remember…"

Before Renzulli could finish his thought calls for help pierced the air interrupting the officers meal break. Conor took off, the kid could run getting there first in time to meet a tenant. "I called 9-1-1 already. There's a baby up there though third floor facing the street."

Without hesitation Conor dashed into the burning building, leaving a stunned Renzulli. "Central be advised we have a residential fire 1036 East 53rd." Renzulli looked up with worry as black smoke poured out of the upstairs window. He took a step, pausing as an explosion errupted sending glass fragments shattering.

Taking a deep breath Renzulli darted in coughing immediately as the smoke hit him. "Conor? Kid?" He coughed tears stinging his eyes as tried to see through the thickness.

Conor appeared by his side cradling an infant boy against him covering him from the smoke. "He's okay Sarg," he assured with a whooping cough as together they hurried out into the fresh air.

Medics relieved the baby from the coughing officer checking him over quickly. "Will he make it," Conor wheezed doubled over trying to catch his own breath, concerned more for the kid then himself.

"His lungs are clear so that's good. Have the other bus check you out," the veteran spoke up before closing the doors allowing them to drive off.

"You okay kid? I'm gonna kick your ass for scaring me like that." Renzulli patted his shoulder proud the kid saved that baby but it kicked a hole in Renzulli.

"I'm good," Conor assured walking on his own to the second ambulance to get checked out. He watched police cars and fire trucks block the streets finding relief in the oxygen they gave him.

An unmarked police car pulled up shortly after as Danny arrived on scene. "Hey Sarg what do we got?"

"Me and my partner were on meal break when we heard cries for help so we ran over to find this. The kid he just rushed in and saved the baby, a rookie just graduated academy!"

"Where is he I need to get his statement," Danny scanned the now secured scene as fire fighters managed to get the blaze under control. He started walking in the direction Renzulli pointed ignoring the Sergeant's calls. "But Danny…."

Danny walked around the ambulance shield in hand about to ask the hero rookie how was doing when the rookie turned to look at him sending Danny into shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie took the last bag of groceries from his car having to use his arm to close the trunk. Eddie would be coming over later and he planned to cook her, spaghetti with garlic and oil, garlic bread and a salad. He couldn't help but help thinking of her and how amazing she's been as he started to his apartment.

He was not expecting to find Danny Reagan standing outside the door waiting for him. "Hey kid, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine Detective thanks, the medics helped a lot," Jamie mumbled as he opened the door half turned away from him. Finally getting the door open Jamie brought the bags in and began unpacking while Danny looked around.

"Decent place for a rookie. Guess that law class you took came in handy huh?" Jamie froze looking up to find Danny staring at him a deep hurt in his brown eyes.

"You didn't think we'd find out once you showed up here, that we'd forget about you? It's been ten years kid but we never forgot. Hey, we missed you Jamie all of us even me. It tore us up not knowing…" Danny's eyes sparkled watering remembering the feeling of helplessness not being able to protect his youngest brother.

Jamie turned to put the lettuce away more hiding his own face from his big brother before he gave it away. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me kid! I have proof that you're my brother. You don't even have to explain right now, I just need you to admit it. Look I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I wasn't a good big brother but when you went missing kid it ate at me…. Mom and Joe..dad cried.."

Hearing his father cried not knowing he was safe forced a jerk in Jamie's body. He took several deep breaths before turning back to the Detective. "Look I'm really sorry for what happened to you guys but I can't and if you keep harassing me I'm going to file a complaint."

His blue grey eyes focused on his brother apologetic wishing himself it didn't have to be like this but it did.

Danny moved closer seeing he wasn't getting anywhere other then the kid's reaction as a sign they were right. At least for now they knew he was alive and could watch over him. "Okay, I work out of the 5-4 if you ever want to get a beer."

Danny stopped right in front of his brother eyes locked in a meeting long awaited. "Yea okay," Jamie agreed slowly. He was taken back when Danny hugged him tightly, feeling tears in his own eyes. Danny never hugged me he thought.

The two separated with Danny giving a soft smile as he walked out heading back to work. Jamie leaned against the counter dazed and unsure he was doing the right thing. In mid reach to make a call his cell rang allowing Jamie to pick up on the second ring. "Hey Conor we have a problem.."

Danny arrived at the 5-4 holding a bright smile on his face as he strolled to his desk. "Hey Jackie," he greeted his partner taking his jacket off to the back of his chair before sitting down.

Jackie stopped working to look at her partner, not seeing him this happy in a long time. "What's with the goofy smile Reagan? Or is it something I'd rather not know "

"Haha, I just went to see Jamie at his apartment and we talked a little bit. When I mentioned how upset we were he disappeared he froze up and there were tears in his eyes. I asked him just to confirm and he said he can't. He didn't deny it this time Jackie!" Danny leaned against the back of his chair smiling triumphantly.

"I'm glad Reagan, at the very least knowing he's alive. I have something else to share with you." Jackie cut her pile of paperwork in half and set it on her partner's desk. "Don't say I never got you anything."

Danny shook his head at her but took the top form off getting started. Even paperwork couldn't ruin his day today.

A few blocks away in Chinatown Eddie smiled at the doorman in Jamie's building heading up to his apartment. Arriving on his floor Eddie smiled eager to spend more time with him.

The door was already open sending a nervous chill through the cop's small frame. Using the wall as cover Eddie reached for her off duty checking the room before going in. "Jamie?"

Receiving no answer Eddie swept through the apartment sighing when she found it empty. Holding her gun in one hand Eddie pulled out her phone dialing Jamie's number receiving a voicemail alert.

"Damnit," Eddie cursed turning back to the kitchen pulling up Danny's number shaking. Her finger hovered over the last number catching something sotting on the counter. A small tan teddy bear sat in the middle holding a heart with her name in the middle.

"Jamie." She picked up the bear sighing pressing the last number. "Danny, we have a problem. Jamie's missing again, he's gone.."

Danny, Jackie, two patrol cars and ESU arrived in five minutes storming the apartment spreading out to dust for prints. "Eddie, what happened," Danny asked approaching the shaken officer.

"I came over, Jamie was making me dinner. When I get here the door is open but he's not here. Only thing that's here is this, sitting on the counter," Eddie said with a worried sigh. "What if he left again?"

"I'm not losing my brother again Eddie.. We'll find him," Danny promised. With a gentle pat to her shoulder Danny's expression softened. "We'll find him.."

He turned watching officers coming in and out of his little brother's apartment working to find the missing rookie. Not again he thought pulling out his phone to call his father. "Dad, Jamie's gone again."

He sighed turning to the officer who last saw his brother. "Okay Eddie let's try this again..did Jamie seem nervous about anything when you last spoke to him? "

"No," Eddie snapped before, taking a breath to calm down. She tried remembering Danny wasn't the enemy that he was trying to help find Jamie. "Sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you I'm just worried."

"I know trust me we'll find him," Danny scowled.


	5. Chapter 5

" no dad, we haven't found anything yet. Yea I'm heading back I'll meet you at church. Um is it okay if I bring someone," Danny whispered looking over the blond woman who hadn't moved from the couch.

On the other side Frank greeted Henry with a small nod before addressing his oldest. "Sure son is it someone who will require to need a cane?"

Danny laughed at his father's dry sense of humor. "No dad you know I'm not that guy. I want to bring Eddie. She' hasn't moved since Jamie disappeared and I know he'd want her with us."

"You're probably right. We'll see you soon." Frank ended the call, making sure the door was behind him as they left for church.

Pocketing his phone in the top of his jacket Danny slowly approached Eddie who had yet to move. "Eddie? Hey just wanted to let you know I spoke with the commissioner and he insists that you come to church then dinner. "

Eddie shook her head never once looking away from the window. "Thanks that's a really nice offer but I'm not hungry."

Danny raised an eyebrow hearing from his brother how Eddie always ate with an appetite that would put any guy to shame. "Then come for the company and I'm not taking no for an answering even I have to use rank to give you an order."

It was Eddie's turn to raise wan eyebrow at the Detective sighing in realization she wasn't winning this one. Pushing herself up Eddie quietly followed Danny down to his car. All the lights were on their side helping them make it to church just as it started.

Danny slid in first smiling at the family with Eddie on his right quiet the entire mass. Her family hadn't gone to church otherwise it would have been a good place for her to ask for Jamie's safe return.

Once mass ended Danny introduced Eddie to everyone excluding Frank who she already met once. She just gave him a protocol salute and greeted respectfully, "sir."

"We're off duty, you can relax Eddie. How are you holding up," Frank smiled at her probably already knowing the answer. The entire family was on edge wanting Jamie back, he could imagine how Eddie felt.

"I'm dealing sir just want Jamie back safe," Eddie admitted. When she turned to answer a question from Linda Danny shook his head at his father saying she wasn't dealing well.

Eddie went home with Danny, Linda, Jack and Sean. She watched the two boys, joining in the conversation once in awhile answering questions from the boys curious to find out more about their uncle's new girlfriend.

Arriving at home Henry rushed into the kitchen so he could check on dinner. Eddie hung back in the living room doorway as the family came in and out. Coming into her boss' house for the first time would have been a little less awkward had Jamie been with her but now she was surrounded by people she didn't know and Jamie was missing.

Sean turned around looking over the couch at their guest standing away from them. Placing his game down Sean went around the couch taking Eddie's hand with a smile. "Come sit with us," he invited bringing her to the couch.

Smiling Eddie followed until they reached the couch sitting next to Sean. Eddie scanned the living room decorated with family portraits from over the years. "My Mary loved having pictures of everyone. We started from when our kids were very young."

Eddie nodded looking over each picture until she found one of a man posed in his dress blues with similar features to Jamie. She recognized him as the brother Joe, as Jamie had the same picture in their apartment.

"Dinner," Henry called before Eddie could turn her head away from the picture. Sean took Eddie's hand to lead her into the next room where they had Sunday dinner every week. "You can sit next to me if you want," he offered.

Danny smiled at how comfortable Sean was trying to make Eddie feel without Jamie there. Accepting the offer Eddie sat between Sean and Henry quietly. "Whose turn," Henry questioned once everyone was settled.

"I will," Erin offered, bowing her head before starting the dinner blessing. Eddie looked around loosely folding her hands and listening out of respect.

"So, hope your hungry young lady," Henry teased passing vegetables to Eddie after taking some.

"I guess I am, thanks sir," Eddie took some passing it along to Sean. Turning back to Henry she met Danny's eyes and knowing smirk looking at her.

Danny barely touched his roast beef when his phone went off sending a groan through the Detective. "Yea, what do you have for me?" He nodded listening carefully to Jackie while rubbing his eyes. "Thanks Jackie, let me know if you get a hit okay?"

Pressing end Danny grumbled slamming his phone down in frustration. "Jamie's in the wind, he didn't leave any prints of value. We have nothing to show where he might be. Jackie is running his credit cards and cell hoping for a hit."

The table fell quiet in a joined hope they would find Jamie safe and sound so he could rejoin the family and Eddie. Eddie pushed around her food thinking and missing her Jamie.

"We'll find him, I'll be … you know what if I let Jamie disappear for another ten years," Danny vowed. He lifted his fork to finish the roast beef he'd started eating, grateful Jackie was continuing to search while he had dinner. When they found Jamie he promised to take her out for beers.

The cell phone violently slammed on the table a few minutes ago rang again. Sighing Danny quickly finished what he'd just eaten before picking it up. "Yea Jackie what's up?" This time Danny's eyes widened at what she was telling him. "I'm on my way."

"We found him.."


	6. Chapter 6

Danny pulled up joining his partner outside already holding his weapon in case they needed it. "That's a cop in there and my little brother okay so don't do anything that may get him hurt," Danny told his team of six.

He quickly nodded, ignoring the fast pace of his heart as a special unit officer knocked the door in. "Police don't move," Danny ordered storming inside with his weapon drawn. He scanned the room ducking in time to avoid getting hit. Behind him Jackie returned fire covering her partner as he moved in.

Danny crept through the hallway kicking in a door all the down with his weapon steady. The room was bare, no furniture and paint peeling off the walls. A figure jumped out from behind the door surprising the Detective who stumbled.

Catching his balance Danny grabbed the guy's arm to slam him against the floor. "Where is he? Where's the cop?"

"what are you talking about man we don't have no cop here," the guy stared up wide eyed, bringing his hands up.

Roughly taking his frustration out on the perp Danny turned him over and cuffed him. "Take him," Danny ordered moving to sweep the room. Sure enough the room was empty beside Danny and the perp pulling their lead to a dead end.

"Damnit," he cursed with a kick to the wall that knocked some dust loose from the wall.

"It's clear, sorry partner we got a good lead to come here," Jackie sighed just as frustrated they weren't able to find the young cop.

Danny looked out the dirty window frustrated and worried for his baby brother, desperate to find out where he was and what was going on. "I'm not giving up until we find him Jackie. I'm not losing another brother."

"Detective you might want to come see this." Danny and Jackie hurried to the first room where they had the perps lined up. One officer stepped forward holding a picture of the Reagans from when Jamie was in high school.

Taking the picture Danny growled holding it up for everyone to see. "First person who talks gets the grand prize. Where is the person you took this picture from? Where is he!" Receiving no answer Danny went up and down the line showing each perp the picture individually. "Someone better start talking."

"We don't know where he is either but we're looking to find him too," one older man on the opposite side spoke up. Narrowing his eyes Danny walked over until their faces were inches apart.

"If I find out you're lying I will personally come and make you pay. Tell me who hired you, huh? I said WHO?" Danny clenched his fist getting frustrated with each minute they wasted not knowing where Jamie was.

The perp swallowed hard despite his stone face. "I want a lawyer," he said shakily.

"We'll get you a lawyer so you can rot in jail you scumbag. Get them out of here.." Still holding the picture Danny turned away to scan the room feeling they were missing something. Taking an uneven breath Danny whispered, "where are you kid?"

It pained Jackie seeing her partner like this knowing she'd be the same way if it were her family. "I'm gonna go see what the processing brings up on them. You hang in there okay, we'll find him."

Sighing Danny started outside going around to the side looking for any clues or evidence. The dark alley stretched pretty far down with no lights making it hard to see. Fishing his flashlight out Danny shined it left to right before taking another few steps.

Trash lay discarded against the wall waiting to be picked up. He moved the light again further up making a face at the trash smell. He sighed turning around getting nowhere but more frustrated.

Danny returned to the house a lone face as he collected Eddie to pick up clothes at the apartment grateful Henry convinced her to stay with them until they found Jamie. While Eddie went into the bedroom to pack Danny waited outside anxiously waiting for any good news.

Eddie pulled a bag out from the closet turning to set it on the bed when she noticed a single white cup shaped flower with pink dots sitting in the middle. Curiously Eddie picked it up bag forgotten as she examined the flower.

"You okay in there," Danny called anxious to work and find his brother. Eddie set the flower aside packing quickly with the closed on top so she could look it up at the house. Lifting the bag Eddie appeared with a nod following Danny back out to take her back.

Henry waited by the door waving bye to Danny, Linda and the kids as they headed to Staten Island and Danny back to work. "I'll show you upstairs sweetheart whose room would you like?"

Not waiting for an answer Henry led her to Jamie's old room in the middle between Joe and Frank. "If you need anything just let us know okay? You're more then welcome here as long as you need."

Eddie thanked the older Reagan feeling like her own grandfather with his warm smile. Once Henry left to give Eddie time so she could settle, Eddie took the flower out googling a description. She made a face when no hits popped, erasing the words and thinking.

She took a picture of the flower uploading it to google hoping for something. While google searched Eddie scanned the room with a smile at all the pictures posed neatly on shelves and hanging on the wall.

Looking back down at the phone Eddie smiled wide seeing a description of the white flower. "Mountain Laurel." Erasing what she searched Eddie typed the name in to find out where it was commonly found.

"Upstate Ny town of Hunter." Eddie set her phone aside relieved she was narrowing in on his general location. Now she had to find Jamie in one specific place without making it obvious, or letting the family know.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie could hardly contain herself. Jamie had sent her this message so that they could be together. It wasn't her he was running from his life, just his family. While Eddie knew that wasn't the best scenario, she was glad what they had together was solid and sacred. She would nap for just a bit, then head to find her Jamie

Henry insisted Eddie eat with the family, she then claimed a headache and headed to go to bed.

Eddie laid in Jamie's old bed, waiting until she heard everyone else settle down to go to sleep. She slipped out of bed, leaving her shoes off until she got downstairs and outside. Eddie quickly headed to the corner and hailed a taxi. Eddie was smart, she took that cab to her apartment, then took another to a rental car agency. From there she headed up to Hunter, bound of a hotel called the Mountain Laurel Inn.

Eddie laid in Jamie's old bed, waiting until she heard everyone else settle down to go to sleep. She slipped out of bed, leaving her shoes off until she got downstairs and outside. Eddie quickly headed to the corner and hailed a taxi. Eddie was smart, she took that cab to her apartment, then took another to a rental car agency. From there she headed up to Hunter, bound of a hotel called the Mountain Laurel Inn.

A whirling wind swirled against the car window as they pulled up, warning Eddie of the decreased temperature upstate. She paid the driver with a decent tip before getting out to head inside.

Heading up to the last floor Eddie followed the numbers up stopping at 327. Taking in a deep breath Eddie knocked twice. Inside chains clicked allowing the door to open revealing a smiling Jamie.

"Hey," he greeted softly, immediately hugging her tightly inside the room. Away from prying eyes Jamie rested his hands around Eddie's lower back, pressing his lips against hers firmly.

"I missed you," Jamie whispered after pulling away. Taking her hand Jamie led her into the actual room which turned out to just be a living room. Two men in black suits looked up from their chairs through thick black sunglasses.

"Eddie, agents Marco and Polo don't ask," Jamie introduced as he pulled Eddie onto his lap sitting on the couch. Attention turned away from the two Detectives who both made faces at the young cop Jamie hugged Eddie close, leaving trails of kisses along her neck to her cheek overjoyed to see her.

Eddie curled onto his lap with her shoulder against his and her hand against his stomach rubbing up and down. It felt good to be in his arms and know he was safe . "I missed you too Jamie. I worried when you disappeared what happened?"

Sighing, Jamie cradled Eddie so he could reach to rub her back. "I didn't mean to worry you and we can't really talk about it but we hit a problem and I had to go. I don't know how long it'll be before I can go back or if I can…"

"Danny's going crazy looking for you Jamie, he's really worried. He can't help or your father, I'll help.." Eddie didn't understand what was going on that made him worry so much he had to leave without a word.

"I should have left once they found out, would have been safer. We could have gone together so you'd be safe too." Jamie smiled as he kissed her softly. He sighed, that was nothing they could change now.

He glanced at the two Detectives gently guiding Eddie to stand so he could get up. "We're right here," Jamie informed before leading Eddie to the bedroom where they could be alone.

They sat on the bed side by side with their fingers interlocked. "I wish I could tell you what's going on but right now it's better you don't know. Hopefully in a few days this will be all over but until then I have to stay hidden. "

"Jamie, what are you?" Eddie looked up a confused look on her face. She wasn't ready to leave him again. "You know I can handle my own, plus if whoever your hiding from knows I could be the next target."

"I realize that Eddie, and you sure can hold your own but I need you to look after my family for me. My dad and my pops are alone, Erin, Linda and the boys would be more the target." Jamie paused pleadingly.

Eddie hated when he did that, she could never say no to his blue grey eyes. "You know how to get to me," she complained sighing.

"So you sent me the flower knowing id look for you only to ask that i look after your family," Eddie pulled out of his grasp angry and hurt, not wanting to be away from him.

"If they haven't in the 10 years you were gone what makes you think they will now? So whats really going on Jamie and don't lie to me," Eddie warned firmly.

Jamie couldn't help but chuckle at Eddie's fire. "Well theres only one way you could stay and give me peace of mind my family is okay."

Eyes twinkling Jamie disappeared into the other room for a conversation with the Detectives. While she waited Eddie scanned the room quietly.

The conversation only lasted five minutes, with Jamie doing most of the negotiating. "Okay they said they have guys to take you back tomorrow so my family doesn't panic and they'll inform Danny and Erin so everyone can stay together."

Eddie shook her head seeing no compromise in this plan. "They're close so unless something drastic happens ill be home in two days babe," Jamie assured taking her hand.

"I still don't want to leave Jamie," Eddie sighed.

Jamie sat back on the bed and pulled Eddie back on his lap. "I love you Eddie, I'm not going anywhere. "

"Jamie..." Eddie tried again interrupted by Jamie kissing her purposely. He reached around to guide Eddie on her back not breaking the kiss.

Jamie smiled over her on his knees holding her hand. "I promise ill come back to you," he whispered. With his left hand Jamie went in his pocket to pull out a ring.

On initial reaction of seeing the ring Eddie just stared in complete shock. She definitely didn't expect him to ask this soon.

"I love you more then anything and i know its only been five months but i feel this is right. Eddie, would you marry me," Jamie finished in one breath afraid he'll chicken out. Before leaving the second time Jamie made sure to grab the ring so he'd have a goal to get back to her.

Eddie's eyes watered surprised and happy starting to sob. "Of course," she choked out, sobbing more when Jamie slipped the ring on.

Cupping her cheeks with his hand Jamie kissed her softly. "This is my promise that ill come right back to you soon as i can."

In between hiccuping sobs Eddie nodded, still not liking the idea. She rested her head against his chest falling asleep listening to his heart beating for her.


	8. Chapter 8

When Eddie woke up around eleven the following morning she was surprised to feel a warm body against her. Opening her eyes quickly she smiled realizing it was Jamie sleeping beside her holding her protectively. Smiling herself Eddie repositioned herself back onto his chest.

Jamie stirred slowly smiling with his eyes fixed on her glad to have her by his side again. "Hey beautiful," he whispered, kissing her, arms tightly around her small waist.

"id ask if your hungry but it's you so I should already know the answer. Detective Marco has been ordering food for us until the trial in a few days. Let me see what they got," Jamie slowly threw the covers back to stand so he could dress before going back in the other room.

He really didn't want Eddie to leave, especially now but she'd be safer with his family until this was over. "Both Detectives smirked as Jamie walked in seeing his face brighter then it had been. "Have a good sleep," Polo teased tossing two egg sandwiches at him.

"Yea actually I had a great sleep. How are we doing with the case?" Jamie balanced the sandwiches so he could pick up the extra coffee cups.

"Um, actually there's a problem.."

In the room Eddie played with her new ring never more happy then when Jamie proposed last night. Pulling the covers up over her Eddie checked her phone while waiting for Jamie. Flipping it open she saw six missed calls from Danny.

Sighing Eddie returned the call keeping her voice low with Eddie and the Detectives right next door. "Eddie where the hell are you? My father and grandfather were worried waking up and finding the kid's room empty."

"I'm sorry I forgot to call you, got a call from my superintendent about my apartment building. I'm okay though and I'll be back soon okay." Eddie paused listening for movement in the next room. "I gotta go okay, I'll call you when I'm almost home."

She ended the call in time to see Jamie push the door open holding two wrapped sandwiches on two cups of coffee, making his way to the bed. "See they had breakfast delivered," he said allowing her to take one set before joining her. He cleared his throat sighing as Eddie unwrapped her sandwich.

"So, it looks like you're staying with us too for at least another day. There's a problem they're trying to get through and don't think it's a good idea for you to go back. You'll accompany us and stay with them," Jamie emphasized the last part eyebrow raised firmly at her. "We're going to leave right after back to Brooklyn and tell my family the good news."

Eddie nodded preferring to stay by his side instead of worrying at home. "What about your family?"

"They're working on it." Jamie opened his own sandwich and took a bite, hoping the next day would pass so they could go home. Finishing their breakfast in silence Jamie tossed the wrappers aside smiling when Eddie cuddled into him.

Jamie played with her hair holding her against him. "you okay," he asked noticing she lay against him quiet for a few minutes.

Wordlessly Eddie leaned up to kiss him with a hand over his stomach resting on his left side. Inhaling deeply Jamie returned the kiss, brushing a hand down her side moving to lay over not breaking the kiss enjoying their time together.

Eddie curled into Jamie fitting perfectly with her head against his shoulder. Her eyes twinkled up at him letting their hands tangle again. Jamie kissed the top of her head taking a deep breath as he rested his head against hers.

"So do you know who you want to be maid of honor? I'm thinking of asking Danny to be my best man," Jamie spoke softly.

"I'll probably ask my best friend but I want your sister and Danny's wife maybe as bridesmaids. Your nephew Sean was the cutest thing making sure I was included." Seeing the confused look on Jamie's face Eddie laughed.

"Didn't I tell you, Danny made me come over for dinner so I wouldn't be alone. It was kind of awkward being in the boss' house but your nephew Sean was really sweet. Your grandfather was too. " Eddie sighed feeling bad she made them worry about her after letting her stay and eat dinner.

Jamie smiled glad Danny made her go knowing she probably wouldn't if given a choice. "Yea Sean is awesome, he's my godson actually. All of them are Jack and Nicky too just a little quieter around new people. Pops is great you'll love them very close knit once your part of the family which sounds like you already are."

Eddie laughed hoping he was right. "What will your family say when we tell them about the engagement?" Instinctively she moved the ring Jamie put on her finger hoping his family will approve.

With a smile Jamie kissed her cheek. "Pop and dad will love it, so will Erin and Linda. Nicky might be a little hesitant at first we're very close. Pop will ask when we're giving him great grandkids but they'll be happy. Not like we're breaking any rules since we're not partners."

"And Danny? " Eddie caught on immediately that he left out his older brother. Sighing Jamie just shrugged his shoulders.

"So how many great kids is he expecting from us? Your sister only has one and Danny two," Eddie changed the subject curiously, never really thinking about the subject. The grin on Jamie's face told her to expect a lot.

They spent the next day discussing wedding plans getting excited as it seemed real once actually talking about it. While Jamie went to trial Eddie sat in the row right behind staying close to the two agents. She was proud of him for this, with his testimony the perp went to jail for a long time.

Knowing he was behind bars gave Jamie relief as he no longer had to worry and could move on with his life. He and Eddie could start a life together. Now they just had to tell the family about everything.


	9. Chapter 9

On the way home Jamie called his father asking to meet with everyone at his childhood home figuring that was the best place for this meeting. As per regulation the Detectives drove them back to Brooklyn with Eddie and Jamie cuddling in the back.

"You did good kid, good luck with everything. If you ever need look us up in the 6-5," Polo told him as they pulled up to the house.

"Thanks, to both of you." Jamie gave a grateful nod at the Detectives assigned to keep him safe. From the beginning they kept a very careful over Jamie to make sure the kid followed through. Nights were spent staying up while Jamie expressed his nerves and regrets but always reassured by the Detectives.

Taking Eddie's hand Jamie led her to the house he grew up in taking a breath. "Nervous," she guessed.

"Yea. I know they'll have a million questions about what happened then our engagement. They're my family but I'm afraid what they'll say," Jamie admitted.

Eddie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze showing she was there too. Smiling at her knowing she was by his side Jamie led her in. Everyone else already arrived early anxious to hear what Jamie had to say.

"Hey, this is Officer..Eddie Janko she works with me in the twelth. "Jamie breathed in again with all eyes on him. Eddie squeezed his hand again a small reminder he wasn't alone.

Danny stood up and stared at them with narrow eyes wanting to know what was going on. "Why the hell did you disappear again huh? Tell us what's going on kid, you in trouble? Was Eddie with you? "

Jamie expected that from his big brother and couldn't help but smirk seeing Danny hasn't changed over the years. "It all started in my freshman year of law school. I was going back to the dorms after having dinner with some 1L classmates just a few blocks off campus. I was crossing over when I saw two guys beating another man before shooting him in the head. "

Frank sighed sad his young boy had to see that, one of the reasons his Mary never wanted Jamie to become a police officer.

"They saw me, threatened I'd be next if I went to the cops or testified against him. The next thing I know FBI hauls me out of my room for protection.." Jamie paused to take an uneven breath as everything came back to him. He was scared and unable to get in touch with his family.

Erin brought her hands up over her mouth , tears filling her eyes. Henry shook his head quietly at what happened to his grandson yet proud he did the right thing and testified. "I'm so sorry kid," Danny spoke softly sighing.

"I came back because Joe was killed to show you I was alive. That was a risk but I wanted you to see I was okay. The perps made bail and came back so I had to leave again until the trial. "

"Are you back for good now," Erin questioned softly. She faced her little brother hoping everything would be finished so he could stay with the family.

Jamie smiled at Eddie before turning back to his family. "That's the other news I wanted to share. Eddie and I have been going out since I started at the 12th. I..askedEddie to marry me, we're engaged."

Frank and Henry both raised their eyebrows shocked when they had no idea the two were dating. Not to mention the fact Jamie hadn't been working for the department long. "Well that's some good news congratulations," Henry spoke first wearing a broad smile, happy for his youngest grandson.

"The hell you mean your engaged? How long have you been in the department for kid? I'll answer that for you barely five months," Danny shot. He was incredulous a Reagan, his baby brother would propose to a woman he hardly knows.

"What I said Danny. Eddie has stayed by me through all this and I love her, want to start a life with her," Jamie smiled at Eddie.

"Give me more great grandkids," Henry added from his chair getting a laugh from Jamie and Eddie.

Jamie glanced at Eddie with a smirk a small told you so before clearing his throat. "We know it's soon but we feel that this is meant to be and we would really appreciate your support," Jamie eyed his big brother pleadingly.

"You're asking me to approve a marriage to someone you barely know, really kid? And you joined the department what about law school? Sorry Jamie I can't do that," Danny shook his head.

Jamie's eyes flinched hurt his brother wouldn't approve if that meant he was happy. "Danny, please.."

"I'm sorry kid but I'm not watching you get hurt because you rushed into something you thought you were ready for," Danny said softly. He hated the hurt in his brother's eyes, his baby brother but this was for his good.

Wordlessly Jamie nodded at Eddie saying nothing as he led her out. Frank sighed torn between the short dating period which lead to the engagement request and wanting to let his son figure it out so they could catch up, missing 10 years of his life.

Jamie didn't say a word the entire ride back to his apartment, flopping on the couch. "You okay," Eddie asked placing a hand around his shoulders guessing by the look on his face he wasn't.

"I can't believe Danny would do that, I'm his only brother left.." Jamie sighed not hiding his hurt feelings.

Eddie massaged his shoulders gently giving him time to let it out. "Give him time Jamie it's a shock. Your grandfather doesn't seem the type to let this go if it keeps his family apart. I know how much you want Danny there, just give it time okay?"

"Thanks Eddie," Jamie smiled grateful to have her by his side, feeling himself relax against touch only leaning forward for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer never breaking the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, I was thinking after we have a run we go see the Pastor at St. Brendan's and talk about the wedding...Why are you shaking your head?"

"Jamie, I'm not Catholic," Eddie replied. "I'm not even religious, I...I thought maybe your dad could ask the Mayor to marry us outside somewhere, maybe under the arch in Washington Square park..."

"Eddie, that sounds like a great place for pictures but..." Jamie sighed. His heart hurt seeing her face. "This really means a lot to me honey. It's important that I get married by a priest. My whole family we're very religious."

Jamie lowered his eyes to meet hers trying to hide the hurt he was feeling, always seeing himself getting married in a church wedding. "We go to mass every Sunday if you want to come then we could talk with the pastor about options.

The hesitation in Eddie's face hurt Jamie even more. "I don't know Jamie..I respect you for that but..I never saw myself."

That was the last dig for Jamie who pulled away from Eddie to stand up. "I'm sorry Jamie, you just never mentioned that part and I never thought about it I guess." Eddie stood up reaching for Jamie's arm.

Jamie breathed in, turning around quickly and grabbed her arms tightly. "Do you really want to marry me Eddie or did that change because we have a difference of opinion in the type of ceremony?"

"Of course I want to marry you Jamie. I want nothing more then to start a life with you. I'm just not sure.. I'm sorry. Hey, I don't care how we get married even if it's here with just us I want to be with you. " Widening her eyes to flash her baby blues the ones Jamie couldn't resist.

Smiling Jamie melted wrapping his arms around her waist settling on her lower back. "I hate when you do that," he teased.

"I know why do you think I do it? Sunday is coming up why don't I give the church thing a try then we can talk about the ceremony. " She moved closer into his arms wrapping her own around his neck in a dance pose, looking up to meet his eyes. "I really just want to be with you."

"Okay, sounds good," Jamie agreed. Eddie rested her head against his chest their bodies pressed together with no space swaying to their own tune.

When Sunday morning dawned, Eddie was antsy and sick to her stomach. Jamie had made bacon and eggs but Eddie turned it away with a greenish look in her face.

"You okay?"

Eddie sighed, "Jamie, I'm scared. These people know you and they know about you and your family and there I'll be, lost and looking stupid." Eddie was crying.

"Oh sweetheart," Jamie sighed. "Oh, Eddie come here." Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie and snuggled her. "It's not hard baby, it's not I promise you. You follow me and you will be fine. You will be the prettiest lady in the whole church."

Jamie dried Eddie's tears. After breakfast, Jamie helped her select a nice baby blue dress with a square neck and modest skirt. With pretty beige heels and her hair up, Eddie looked the part even if she didn't feel it.

Jamie held Eddie's hand going into church, "Sister Theophane, this is my fiancee Edit Janko. Eddie, this is Sister Theophane, my first grade teacher. Got my first punishment from her."

Eddie smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Sister Eddie is Episcopalian, so she's feeling a little..." Jamie shook his hand back and forth.

Sister smiled, "Oh don't worry my dear. You're from us too, just be present in your heart and love God. That's all you need to do. You have a good man in Jamison."

Eddie knew it was true. Smiling at the Sister Eddie walked with Jamie to the pew, passing by eager eyes watching her. Lowering her eyes to study the floor and keep her breakfast down Eddie followed Jamie kneeling just outside the pew before sliding in.

Henry's eyes brightened seeing the pretty blond fiancé. "Good to see you sweetheart," he greeted low. His hand met hers gently squeezing for reassurance. "It's okay just follow us, you'll be okay."

Once mass started Eddie turned to pay attention, following Jamie and Henry's lead to sing, stand or kneel. Henry met her eyes with an affirming smile that she was doing great. By the end with Jamie and Henry standing as her shields Eddie felt better.

After mass Jamie took her hand leading her to the back. "Jamie Reagan, so glad God brought you back home. It's good to see you again," Father Connoley greeted extending a hand to shake the young man he knew as a child.

"Thank you Father it's good to be home. Father Connoley this is my fiancé Eddie Janko, Eddie Father baptized me, oversaw my first communion and conormation. This was Eddie's first mass Father."

"Nice to meet you," Eddie smiled nervously shaking his hand.

"Same to you, first mass huh? Stop by the rectory both of you for some coffee. Sounds like either way you have a big decision to make but if you want to join the Catholic faith so you can marry in Church I'd be happy to discuss with you. " He nodded at the couple hoping they take his invitation to at least discuss their plans.

Walking down the steps to meet with Frank and the others Eddie thought over what Father said. "Maybe we can talk to Father tomorrow? It wasn't bad and I know how much this means to you. Won't make promises but.."

Jamie beamed with lit eyes hearing her say she'd consider it. Leading her to the car Jamie smiled excitedly unable to wait until they marry. He only hoped Danny would change his ming.


	11. Chapter 11

With each passing month the couple grew more excited until the day before when nerves started creeping in. At family dinner Jamie and Danny sat across from each other not saying two words.

Henry looked up halfway through the meal meeting Frank's eyes quietly, feeling the same awkwardness. "So, are you two ready to get married? This is a big day for you son, we're really happy for you and Eddie."

Danny snorted meeting his brother's eyes while stabbing the meat on his plate. Ignoring him, Jamie turned to smile at his grandfather. "Yea, I can't wait..we can't wait.." He glanced Eddie watching her nod in agreement.

"Yea hope this one goes through," Danny mumbled under his breath, warned with a glaring look from Frank.

"Danny! I'm really happy for you two and I hope for only the best things to come. We wouldn't say no to some grandkids or great grandkids when your ready," Frank traded with a smirk at the couple.

Jamie laughed, looking at Eddie mischievously taking her hand. "Yea well we've talked about it so it's just a matter of time." Eddie shook her head at him feeling odd talking about having kids with her future family, especially her future father in law who happens to be her boss.

The evening before Jamie sighed sitting on his bed looking through an album of him, Danny and Joe as kids with their arms wrapped around each other's, blinking to push back the emotion.

Eddie leaned against the doorway smiling sadly watching him. "Jamie," she whispered walking to the bed beside him. Setting the album aside so they could lay down Jamie reopened it showing her pictures of when he was a kid. "This was Christmas I was like four, Joe was eight, and Danny was fourteen. "

Eddie smiled at the three boys all wearing matching smiles looking up with presents in front of them. "He'll come babe, I know it." She nuzzled his neck hating to see him so sad. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me either," Jamie couldn't help but return the smile, leaning down to kiss her. In just a little while Eddie would head to her friend's house not seeing Jamie until tomorrow at the church. "I love you."

"I know," Eddie grinned at him.

They cuddled for an hour before Eddie left for her friend's leaving Jamie alone in the apartment. Shoving his hands deep into his pocket jacket Jamie walked to the window looking out into an empty street sighing.

Watching cars pass by Jamie 's mind turned to the wedding, their future together as man and wife. The reality hit that they would be sharing a life together forever. Feeling his stomach turning Jamie rushed into the bathroom, getting sick in the bowl.

After several minutes the nervousness passed allowing Jamie to clean himself up. Sighing, he looked at his reflection in the mirror while washing his mouth out. "I can't do this," he mumbled, turning the water off and walking back into the living room. Grabbing his shield and off duty Jamie slipped on a jacket going out for a walk hoping the fresh air will help.

He started walking towards nowhere in particular not meaning to ending up at the cemetery. Leaves crunching beneath him Jamie walked in, stopping by his family's row starting with his grandma Betty, mom Mary and brother Joe.

"I miss you, all of you especially now. I'm getting married tomorrow to Eddie well we're supposed to be but I don't know. Eddie is my best friend, always has my back but can I treat her how she deserves to be? Joe I could really use a brother right now. Danny refuses to come.."

He fell quiet staring at the stones taking a deep uneven breath. "This is supposed to a big occasion and my big brothers won't be there, mom.."

Jamie didn't want to admit but not having his brother's standing up at the altar with him as he promised to be with Eddie for of their lives hurt. Joe and Danny should be by his side wearing tuxedos witnessing the beginning of his and Eddie's life together.

A sharp breeze snapped around him forcing Jamie to hold his jacket closer against him. "You'd like her Joe, both of you would. She's amazing, always has my back, I love her a lot. Never been this happy." Jamie smiled at this, taking in a deep breath.

He sat quietly in between the two graves holding his lost loved ones breathing deeply. "You should be here mom happy your baby boy is getting married and Joe helping me find the right tux, giving me advice.. Standing in front with me.."

"You'll always be here with me but it isn't the same. Dad and pops are coming and I think Erin. Even Niki is coming she really likes Eddie " lowering his eyes to the grass Jamie paused his breathing uneven.

"I don't know about this.. What if I can't treat Eddie the way she deserves. Eddie is amazing, loyal, always has my back, sweet, and sassy, smart mouthed. She could drink all of under a table Joe," he laughed recalling all the time they spent at bars after tour and on days off.

Raising his eyes again reading the engraved names silently he continued. "She treats me really well mom. I know you, dad and pop taught me how to be a gentleman but Eddie deserves so much.."

A gentle breeze swept around him in a blanket to envelope the young man.

"I just need reassurance I guess to hear it's going to be okay. That should have been you Joe, that's your job. Will we be okay? This is a big step we're taking and I just.." Jamie shook his head laughing.

"Will I be good enough for Eddie? "

"Of course you will kid.."


	12. Chapter 12

Jamie jumped smile not expecting to hear a voice answering back. He turned around finding Danny sitting on the ground beside him. "How you holding up kid? Ready for your big day tomorrow?"

Rather then answer Jamie sat for a minute surprised to see his older brother. "What are you doing here Danny?"

The older Reagan smiled sadly then sighed. "I went by your apartment to talk but you weren't there so I knew the only other place would be here. Look kid I'm sorry okay about everything between us. Thing is after you disappeared I felt guilty and took it hard. Then Joe died.."

"I missed you kid so when you came back.. No excuses but you only known Eddie a few months and it seemed like you'd rather be with her then us even after we haven't seen you. Linda, pop and I talked well they talked and I got chewed out.." Danny gave a short smile happy to see Jamie smiling too.

"You're my only brother kid and I can't loose you too. If it's okay tomorrow when you get married to Eddie id like to be there," Danny told him softly.

"Yea, I'd love for you to be there Danny. It's over Danny I'm back for good. I kept up with classes online until Joe died. That's when I decided to join the academy.."

The two brothers sat side by side quietly as Danny allowed his little brother to clear his head. After an hour when the temperature took a dramatic drop Danny cleared his voice softly. "We should go kid, it's getting cold and you have a big day tomorrow," Danny patted his back.

Giving his brother a slight nod, Jamie turned back to the silent grave. "Thanks Joe, mom." Smiling this time Jamie followed his brother back to Danny's jeep.

Danny took Jamie back to his apartment planning on staying over prepared with a tux in the back. Before settling in for the night Jamie sent Eddie a text night babe love you.

His phone vibrated a minute later with a response from Eddie, love you too lambchop can't wait until tomorrow. Smiling Jamie lay his head against the pillow trying to sleep so he'd be awake for the next day.

The next day Danny entered his brother's room shaking him awake. "Hey sunshine time to get married. I have coffee ready cmon."

Letting out a quiet yawn Jamie opened his eyes slowly, throwing the covers back to stand and follow Danny into the kitchen. Two cups of coffee waited on the island cooling down behind eggs. "Are you ready kid? You have to eat something."

"Yea, I guess.." Jamie answered starting on his breakfast. "Thanks Danny, I'm glad you're here for this."

"Me to kid, if I didn't Linda was going to kick my ass," Danny laughed even though he wasn't joking. They finished in silence taking turns getting ready. Jamie stood studying his reflection in the mirror already wearing his black tuxedo with a matching black tie. Danny approached his brother smiling almost tearing up. "You look good kid."

The brothers arrived at their childhood church early to check everything was ready. The priest who baptized all four Reagan kids approached smiling proud to now be marrying the youngest. "Jamie, how are you? Danny good to see you."

"Doing good thanks Father and thanks for precisiding over our big day," Jamie shook his hand smiling too. "Getting nervous."

Before they knew friends, family and friends from work started filing in among them Renzulli, Kara Walsh and Rhigetti. Frank and Henry arrived together greeting the brothers with matching smiles. "Glad you came Danny," frank told his oldest with a smirk already knowing Linda finally got through to him.

"Me too dad."

Linda walked in dressed in a powder pink dress all the bridesmaids were wearing to drop the boys off both wearing matching suits before joining the bridal party in back. Henry took his spot with Jack and Sean in the front pew so Frank could meet Eddie in back.

Jamie and Danny walked up front, Jamie pushing back the nerves that started to appear realizing it was almost time. Seeing the nervous expression on his brother's eyes Danny gave a gentle pat to the younger man's back. "It'll be okay kid."

The wedding began with the flower girl and ring boy Kara's son and Eddie's best friend's daughter. Niki followed behind them grinning wide locking eyes with her uncle as she made her way up front.

Right behind Niki, Erin and Linda followed both glowing happily at Jamie and Eddie finally getting married. They moved aside Erin already in tears over her baby brother getting married. Danny looked over shaking his head at her teasingly.

In the back Frank held out his arm to Eddie smiling at his future daughter in law. "Are you ready sweetheart?"

Eddie looked past the doors into the packed church where everyone waited for her to make an appearance. "I don't know.." She swallowed starting to get nervous realizing this was it and her father wasn't here to see this big moment for her.

Frank offered a smile reading her expression. "Even those who aren't here are still with us. I know your father wishes he could walk you down the asile just as you wish he could."

Eddie sniffled and smiled. "I appreciate you taking the role though, it means a lot to me."

She sighed adjusting the bouquet and nodded that she was ready. Holding onto Frank's arm Eddie followed him out.

Jamie looked up waiting anxiously until he finally saw his beautiful bride. Eddie hadn't allowed him to see her wedding dress wanting it to a be surprise. When she first walked out Jamie felt his breath sharpen in amazement at how beautiful she looked. The dress was an eggshell white that thinned around the waist hugging Eddie perfectly before proofing out out at the bottom. The chest area glittered with silver sparkles wrapping around back.

Smiling with tears in his eyes seeing his beautiful wife Jamie stepped forward taking her arm from his father. "You have quiet a treasure here Jamie..I look forward to seeing a long future for both of you," frank's voice cracked forcing him to step back.

Jamie turned to Eddie holding her arm in his to face the altar so they could finally get married glad Danny was watching from the side.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own you feel wonderful tonight enjoy!

The priest began saying a few words in greeting before inviting the assembly to sit for the first reading. Eddie's high school friend Hailey stepped up smiling as she read the passage in a slow pace despite her nerves being up there. When she finished Spencer took Hailey's place starting the second reading. Jamie glanced Eddie sideways catching her eye to exchange an anxious smile.

After Spencer finished the priest stood reciting the gospel connecting his sermon to that day's reading. "So let us remember what we have heard, it might not always be easy but love each other. Everyone please stand as our couple will declare consent to be married."

Jamie held out a hand to help Eddie up walking together in front of the priest. "Edit and Jamie, you have come here asking for consent to be married. Have you come without reservation to give yourselves to each other?"

"I will."

"Will you honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives, and accept children from God," the priest continued.

"I will."

Father Thomas turned towards Jamie inviting him to start with his vows. Jamie took Eddie's hands facing her having to clear his throat before he could start. "Eddie, you have been my best friend, the best partner who always had my back on and off the job. I always knew I could count on you even when times got rough you stuck around. No words can adequately express how lucky I am to be marrying you. I love you more then anything and can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together and I will treasure every day with you my soulmate."

Eddie smiled the only thing that kept her from bawling in front of everyone though only Jamie could see her tears. "I knew from the day we first met that there was something special between us. You have been my best friend and the best person I've known supporting me and having my back no matter what. I promise to do the same and I can't wait to see what other adventures we come across together. You convinced me there is such a thing as soulmates and I'm honored to be marrying mine."

Father raised a hand above his head signaling Jamie to recite the vows. "I Jamie, take you Eddie to be my wife, to love and cherish, in sickness and health, in good times and bad as long as we both shall live."

I Eddie, take you Jamie to be your wife to honor and cherish you in sickness and health, in good times and bad as long as we both live."

Eddie blinked the tears back having a harder time keeping her emotions in check.

" Jamie, take the ring and repeat after me.."

"Now the exchanging of rings a symbol for never ending love.."

Doing as he was told Jamie took the ring into his hand carefully placing it on Eddie's finger while reciting the vow. "With this ring I thee way to have and to hold as a sign of my love and commitment to you forever."

Eddie smiled, her voice cracking as she took the ring slipping it on Jamie's finger reciting the same vow. "With this ring I thee wed as a symbol of my love and promise to cherish you forever."

" I now pronounce you under the eye of God husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Not having to be told twice Jamie cupped Eddie's face gently kissing her this time with one of a deeper happiness. From the assembly an applause rose celebrating the new Mr and Mrs Jamie Reagan. In front Frank wiped at his eyes knowing his Mary was just as happy for their youngest watching from above.

Standing on the side Danny smiled at his little brother glad to witness the beginning of a long unity. Watching Jamie and Eddie made him sigh realizing he was wrong about Eddie. He looked across amused to see both Erin and Linda crying with happiness.

Henry only grinned glad his grandson finally found happiness he so tightly deserves like the rest of them. He could see good things about Eddie, she was good for him.

The congregation stood as Eddie and Jamie walked back together holding hands now officially man and wife. Stopping in the back the newlyweds faced each other exchanging a hug and second kiss.

"Hey hey we're in a church you two enough of a," Danny joked coming up behind them. He held out a hand clapping Jamie's shoulder. "Congratulations little brother and to you sis.."

Eddie rolled her eyes at him smiling. As the procession made their way back they stopped to congratulate the newlyweds before heading to the hall. Jamie and Eddie returned up front to take pictures with their wedding party.

Henry went up first for a picture joined by Frank then Danny to show all the Reagan children. Sean and Jack went in front smiling proudly happy for their uncle. Frank squeezed his son's shoulder when their turn was finished. "I'm happy for you son as are your mom and Joe im sure."

"Thanks dad," Jamie smiled. Erin stepped up to take a picture with his brother and new sister in law smiling despite the tears in her eyes. Linda went next, joined by Niki keeping close to her mother.

The photographer continued directing each set of families up, Erin with Niki and Danny with Linda and their boys. Spencer and Hailey had turns individually followed by one with the entire wedding party.

After what seemed like hours though only a half hour passed they too climbed into their respective cars, Jamie and Eddie in a separate one driving towards the hall.

Now all alone Jamie cupped Eddie's face gazing into her eyes his own shinning never feeling so happy. "We did it Eddie, we're husband and wife. How does it feel Mrs Reagan?"

"Amazing.." Eddie smiled when he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you ." Their heads leaned close touching hands joined together enjoying the ride over as husband and wife.

At the hall they waited to be introduced as husband and wife waited on by their wedding party, friends and family including officers Renzulli, Walsh, Baez, Gornley, Baker, Garret among others Jamie and Eddie became friends with over the years.

"And now the reason we're here please give it up for Mr and Mrs Reagan." Arms looped together Jamie and Eddie stepped inside to a thunderous applause.

The beginning of you are I feel wonderful began as Jamie slipped his hand into Eddie's leading her out onto the dance floor. He turned towards her placing one hand on her hip pulling her against her. Smiling Eddie brushed his shoulder eyes locked with his as they swayed together to the music.

I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes

And the wonder of all

Is that you just don't realize how much I love you

Jame breathed in seeing only her there even in a crowded room, his eyes sparkling only wanting to watch his wife. With her by his side and back with his family he was excited to see what was next for them.


End file.
